


We Have to Be Quiet: SnowBaz

by Teemfr3_Cherryscone



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Books, Bottom Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Public Sex, Science Fiction, Top Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemfr3_Cherryscone/pseuds/Teemfr3_Cherryscone
Summary: Simon gives Baz a book on telepathy. While probably a bunk for most normals, Baz and Simon both know from experience that approaching the volume like any other spell book with some level of seriousness could be worth it, in the end. Simon can't help but send dirty messages and to tease his boyfriend with the new information he's gained from reading over Baz's shoulder....
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124





	1. Chapter 1

"'Could You Read My Mind? - A Book on the Powers of Telepathy'. Snow, where did you find this?!" Baz picks up a huge volume of text and diagrams and opens it up to skim through. He's clearly impressed with his gift and Simon beams.

"So, you like it? I knew I wanted to get you something, just cuz..you know...I feel I owe you after so much. But I wasn't sure how to go about it. Penny suggested reading material and this caught my eye, right away." He joins his boyfriend on the couch. Baz turns to kiss Simon on the lips.

"Thank you. I love it." They lean against each other as Baz opens up the book again. "It says 'Envision the person you would like to take from or give to. See them clearly in your mind and pull/push at the first bit of information that comes to you, despite your desires or preferences for whatever information it is that you seek." Simon pretends to collapse back on the sofa and fake-snores. Baz bumps him playfully. "Fine! I'll read it in silence then.." Simon laughs and bumps back.

"C'mon, I was just foolin' around. 'Sides, I bought it for you, not me. I'll stick around though, if you don't mind." Baz kisses Simon on the cheek by way of response and goes back to reading. Simon repositions them both, picking Baz up by the waist and pulling him on top of his stomach, so that Simon is laying down underneath Baz, who is still holding the book open. They cuddle on the couch as Baz reads to himself...

'Transferring information to/from the mind-reader creates a sort of hum or buzz just below the surface of the skin. Many find it comparable to what is described as sexual tension or frustration, due to the nature of command required..." 

Baz raises an eyebrow [Interesting]. Simon suddenly tilts his head and starts to nip at Baz's ear. Baz closes his eyes and moans softly. Simon then pulls at Baz's earlobe with his teeth. Baz gasps as Simon tilts his head to suck at Baz's neck, while at the same time taking the volume out of Baz's hands and letting it drop gently to the floor. Baz reaches for it but Simon grabs his arm and pulls it back, taking Baz as his prisoner. Baz starts to writhe ontop of Simon as Simon sucks harder. He can feel himself start to get hard. Simon starts whispering to him, seductively..

("I love it when I've caught you reading. You're so bloody weak and soft for me. Your body just goes lush for me, Babe...") Baz bites his lips, loving Simon's dirty talk. Then, his eyes fly open. Simon was still sucking at Baz's throat when he could hear him talking... Baz tries to shift around but Simon has him locked in place. Simon thrusts his pelvis upwards, so Baz can feel his budding erection. Baz tries to relax and closes his eyes, imagining Simon's lips, his hair, his eyes, the flex of his arms...

("Simon love..Simon....") Simon laughs into Baz's neck, confirming to Baz that he could hear his thoughts just now. He responds in kind..

("Mmmm, couldn't help reading over your shoulder, Darling. Crowley, I can't wait to try this on you when we're out in public..") Baz gasps and starts humping downwards against his boyfriend. His mouth still gaped open in ecstacy, Baz begs Simon..

("I...want...to kiss you...please...please let me...") Simon laughs and releases Baz's arms. Baz flips over and presses his lips against Simon's, kissing him hungrily. Simon shifts to sitting so that Baz is straddling him. He sticks his tongue down Baz's throat and reaches around to palm Baz's ass. Baz starts to grind against Simon. They have their arms wrapped around each other, and their faces are buried into one-another's. Simon grabs Baz, wrapping an arm around his waist. With the other he pulls Baz gently back and away by clutching his hair, so Simon can look his lover in the eyes. Baz looks drunk with lust, his eyes glassy. He's still rutting against Simon, who snarls and starts dry humping Baz, roughly. Baz lets out a cry and Simon releases his hair to clamp a hand over Baz's mouth. He play-acts as if they are out in public, together. ("Mmmm, Naughty Pet. Shush, someone might hear you. We have to be quiet. This is wrong, Angel. It's dirty..with so many people around..") Baz opens his eyes in surprise and Simon licks his lips before letting them part, his jaw relaxed and open. Simon goes slack jawed when he commands Baz with his mind, not making a sound...

("You're so hard for me, pet. You want to play?") Baz stops rutting against Simon, letting his boyfriend dominate him. Baz's eyes are dark, his lips parted sensuously, his body rocks and writhes as Simon humps agaisnt Baz's erection, almost violently. Baz struggles to speak against Simon's hand, his words getting muffled. He tries to focus and get through to Simon, using his mind..

("Ye...yes..Yes Simon. Yes Simon Snow..") Simon stops humping Baz and Baz whines, nuzzling into Simon's neck. Simon lifts Baz up to bring him to one end of the couch. He kisses Baz passionately as he arranges him to be laying back against the arm of the couch and even spreads his legs for him. Baz prays that Simon palms him, pulls out his erection and grabs onto his cock with authority...but instead, Simon smiles secretively and slowly backs himself up to face Baz from the other end of he couch. Baz panics. They've gone over kinks together, and agreed that Simon could dominate Baz any given time of the day, but to deny him releasing at all... Simon can read Baz's mind and immediately reassures him...

("Don't worry love..Daddy's gonna let you come, real soon. Just a bit longer...") Baz groans, and starts to hump the air, his erection fighting to burst through the zipper to his trousers. He lets his arms go slack at his sides, like a good sub, fighting the temptation to jerk himself off. Simon licks his lips and makes himself comfortable, reaching down to undo his fly. He goes at a painfully slow way about it, and Baz grits his teeth, watching him. Simon, enjoying how quiet it's been, how much dirtier it's been teasing Baz this way, pretending there are other people around, continues to send Baz his dirty words telepathicaly..

("What's wrong, pet? You want to see it? You want to see Daddy's cock?..") Baz starts shaking, tears welling in his eyes. He nods weakly, whimpering. Simon's eyes are fire. He fully unzips his fly and reaches into his boxers, gripping his dick with his right hand. The other he places behind his head, as if planning to make a day of the game and getting himself comfortable.

("Sorry, love? Didn't quite catch that. Having trouble getting it out?") Baz can see Simon working his dick inside his boxers and growls jealously. He's so weak with lust that he can't get the words out..He focuses on Simon's eyes, falling into his features and sends his thoughts to Simon as best he can..

("Want...see....you...Want to...see you....touch yourself...Please.") the strain of the moment takes it's toll on Baz and causes him to sweat all over, his chest heaving. Still, he focuses on Simon's body, on his eyes.. ("Want...to see you...come...Pull it out, pull it out, pull it out..") Baz is furiously humping the air, jutting his pelvis upwards. He's hot all over and sweat can be seen in parts of his shirt. Simon moans with pleasure as he pulls out his hard dick from his trousers. He spits into his hand, and then masturbates, almost angrily. The sight of Baz being dominated so easily, and without saying one word out loud....Simon purses his lips, trembling. Fighting the urge to shout out loud. Baz starts to cry from the pain, from the pleasure. Simon sends Baz the message he's been waiting for since he first started to suck at Baz's ear.

("Fuck yourself Baz. Daddy wants to see you play with yourself, pet!") Baz whips his hands to his fly to undo his trousers and quickly pulls out his cock and starts to pump it with his hand. Pre-cum is already dripping on the head, so he doesn't bother using spit to lube himself up. He pants and cries as show of gratitude and fucks himself senseless, his eyes rolling back into his head..Simon continues to dominate his thoughts...just when he's on the brink...

("Yes, Baz. Oh, Pet! Oh, Daddy's Little Angel, Daddy's Dark Angel! Dirty, Naughty...Oh..Come for me Baz! Come for Daddy. Come now.....") Baz breaks the silent streak first, screaming Simon's name as he shoots his load across the couch cusions. Simon isn't far behind, letting out a yell as his cum messes in with Baz's, the couch completely drenched. After both lay panting for awhile, all sweaty and tired from the game, Baz is the first to find his words...

"Thank you Daddy.." Simon laughs..

"Careful, Babe..You're gonna make me come again.." 

After Baz uses the spell to clean off the couch, Simon checks his phone. 

"Shit.." Baz is looking for a place to put his new book on the bookshelves. He turns back to look at Simon. 

"What's wrong?" Simon holds up his phone, to show Baz. Baz goes over to Simon and peers down at the screen. "Oh Shit!" On the screen reads a text message from Penny.

-Where R U?!?!?!?

Simon and Baz look at each other, guiltily. Then Simon smiles and pulls Baz in for a long, romantic kiss. Baz blushes...

"I think we're in trouble, again...."


	2. The Bookstore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon, Baz and Penny split up at the bookstore to browse. Still turned on from fooling around on the couch earlier, Simon captures Baz in an embrace behind a row of books and sends him telepathic thoughts...driving Baz wild. More and more customers file into the store, making it more likely that Simon and Baz will be caught...

When Baz and Simon meet Penny in the front of the Bookstore, she's nearly seething. And she has a right to be, since this kind of thing has happened before. Simon tries to smile, apologetically.

"Pen! We were just talking about you..." Penny holds up a finger. Both Baz and Simon press their lips together, not wanting too much of a scene. The street is full of Normals.

"Don't even try it with me, Snow! I don't have to ask why you two were late to meet me, either! I'm calling a sex-ban here and now. Service yourselves for a week if you get desperate, but this is getting bloody out of hand!" Both Baz and Simon blush. Simon looks around to see an old woman giving them a look to let them know she could hear everything. Baz tries to calm Penny down.

"Penny, seriously. We're sorry! Let's just go into the store, get what we need and then we can grab a bite, as planned. Yeah?" Penny starts to calm, but keeps the indignant look on her face.

"Fine. Just don't leave me by myself in there, in case I need help carrying my purchases out. EVERYTHING'S 50% OFF OR MORE!" She turns towards the door and the other two follow when she whips around again, causing Baz to fall into Simon. Baz blushes remembering the position they preferred when snuggling on the couch..Simon laying below Baz, Baz with his back to Simon as he read and their heads clunked together....But Penny holds up a finger again and scolds them both, as a reminder.."And NO SNOGGING!!!"

*****

The three split up when they get inside. Penny goes straight to fiction on the main level, Baz and Simon going downstairs into the basement to the comics and Sci-Fi/Fantasy. When they get downstairs the comics are spread out before them, and there is a door towards the back leading to an enlarged closet-sized room with the Sci-Fi. Baz leaves Simon to browse the multiple issues of 'Batman' while he moves into the Sci-Fi section to scope out Ray Bradbury. He's only been in the section for a few minutes when he notices a hanging cloth 'door' in the back corner. You wouldn't see it, unless you placed yourself just so and Baz wondered if it was on purpose that it was only just barely accessible to customers. Then he notices the sign above the door.

ADULTS ONLY. EROTIC FICTION.

Baz swallows hard, remembering the time Simon caught him reading sex stories on their computer...and they ended up missing their dinner reservations, and spending the night in. He looks around to see only one other person in the room with him, but she was absorbed in a book, and focused on balancing several more under her arm. Bookstores weren't like libraries where 'No Talking' signs covered the walls, but there was an unspoken agreement that if you were in a place that lent or sold books, you were challenged to be as quiet as possible. Baz wouldn't have known the other person was in the room, if he hadn't looked. Simon must still be by the comics. He hesitates only a second, and then pulls back the curtain to step inside...

*****

Simon changes his mind, and decides he can't really remember what issues of 'Batman' he already owned and which ones he was supposed to buy. Skipping on making any purchases for himself and having recently found a gift for Baz already, Simon heads into the Sci-Fi section to seek out his boyfriend. He's confused when he only sees two customers in the room who aren't Baz.

"Oi, have either of you seen someone with dark hair who.." The muscular male customer [must be a freakin' body builder] held up a finger to his lips. Though Simon lived for Baz and Baz alone, he could feel himself get stiff in his trousers. The motion, the whole look of the customer screamed Dom. Simon shakes it off and keeps his mouth shut, moving around the room and peeking behind the center book case to see if Baz was crouched low while browsing. That's when he notices the curtain and the sign. He looks around him and sees one woman, and two men including the dom-like customer browsing the books but not paying attention to the ADULTS ONLY section. Simon sneaks inside the room full of erotic fiction....

******

Baz feels nervous. He doesn't feel he should be in here, even though to be fair, he and Simon would be familiar with most of the scenarios found in some of these books. Dirty books. Baz marvels at the titles and at how many books are actually in the room. There are a couple of shelves in the middle of the room and Baz walks around one to see that the section went even further back. He sees he's not the only one in the room, and feels a little less like a freak. All men, tall, freakishly good-looking...[Snap out of it Baz, you're taken. Remember?] Then Baz sees a sort of hallway leading to a dead end of books. The doorway leading into it has 'XXX' above the frame, in lights. Baz feels himself getting warm as he makes his way through. He doesn't see that someone else has entered the erotic section, and is following him down to a dead end...

*******

Simon admires Baz's ass filling out his jeans. He's grateful that it was too warm for Baz to need a jacket that day and that he can see his shoulders flexing back and through his shirt. Simon is as quiet as can be as Baz reaches the end of the hallway and tentatively reaches up for a book. Simon grabs Baz from behind and covers Baz's mouth before he can cry out. He pulls Baz back against him..and sends his thoughts into him without opening his mouth.

("Dirty Boy. Dirty Pet. Does this get you off? You like reading about people fucking each other's brains out? You like dirty books, playing with yourself while you read...Fuck Baz") Simon uses telepathy to send his dirty talk to Baz. Baz shivers, trembles in Simon's arms. Simon turns them both around so that Simon's back is leaning against the smut on the shelves, and Baz is facing the open doorway to the short hallway. Several customers can be seen browsing only a few feet away. Baz's eyes go wide and Simon catches Baz's neck in his teeth while using his free hand to unbuckle his fly. He continues to mind fuck his boyfriend, while his lips suck possessively at Baz's neck..

("Mmm. I know you can hear me, Angel. Can you hear Daddy talking to you? Lick the inside of my hand if you can hear what I'm thinking.") Baz's eyes are glued to the other customers. One customer crosses to the other side of the room, passing right in front of them but he doesn't look down the hallway. Simon and Baz both feel a tightening in their chests and their heart-rates pick up as they watch him walk by. Finally, Baz lets out a little lick against the inside of Simon's hand. It's as meek as a kitten's. Simon suppresses his urge to growl out loud and continues to speak telepathically to his frightened lover..

("Mmmm, good Baby. Gonna remove my hand now. Don't scream. Don't you dare make a sound. If you do you'll be punished.") Baz is too frightened to attempt telepathy back at Simon, so he just nods his head quickly. ("Good pet..") Simon removes his hand from Baz's mouth and Baz lets out a silent scream, his mouth gaped open. He's so fucking turned on right now. Another customer starts to enter the 'XXX' hallway, but then changes his mind and turns around to leave before he would've seen Baz and Simon. Simon unbuckles Baz's belt and lowers his jeans. He kicks the inside of Baz's legs to get him to open wider and Baz obliges, though shaky, his thighs holding up the waist band of his trousers. Simon bites and nips at Baz's neck while he undoes his own fly and pulls out his hardening dick. He pokes it against Baz's ass and Baz gasps out loud. Simon grabs Baz from behind, wrapping one arm around his waist and reaching with his other hand to stick his fingers in Baz's mouth.

("What did I just say? You want everyone to hear us? Wanna get caught?") Simon sends these thoughts to Baz while fucking his mouth with his fingers. Baz hasn't taken his eyes off of the growing amount of customers in the room before them. Amazingly, not one has ventured down the 'XXX' hallway, but any second now....He sees one customer move to be closer to the entrance into the hallway and starts shaking. Simon removes his hand from Baz's mouth and brings it down to prep him. Starting with one finger, Simon slowly finger-fucks Baz. Baz bites his lips, wishing he could scream, and bucks his body forward. Almost too soon, Simon adds another finger. Baz's upper body is bent forward and his hands go to his knees, as he starts fucking back against Simon who adds a third finger...

("Look up angel, Look up and tell Daddy what you see..") Baz knows before he does what sight will be before him. Sure enough, there's a customer staring right back at him. He's palming himself and watching Baz and Simon hungrily. Baz doesn't want anymore attention drawn to him than this, so he focuses on the vision of Simon Snow fucking him, sending his answer back without speaking out loud.

("A stranger...Wa...watching...looking at me...He...he's big, Daddy..") Baz feels wretched. His eyes glaze over as he submits to the man before him. The man moves closer and pretends to be looking at the section of books just near where Baz and Simon are. Angling his body and looking back out at the other customers (one of which has also noticed something interesting happening at the end of 'XXX') the bodybuilder-type turns back and reaches towards Baz, caressing his face. Baz whimpers. Simon pulls out his fingers..

("Here I come Angel. He'll rat us out if we don't give him a show.") Simon takes his dick, places the tip to Baz's entrance and thrusts forward, bottoming out. Baz arches his back and rolls his head around, his own dick rock hard now. The stranger takes Baz's chin and stills Baz from moving around. He tips Baz's face upwards slightly, and sticks the tip of his finger to Baz's lips. Baz looks up at him, eyes wide. Simon is gripping Baz by his hips and fucking him with slow deep thrusts, as the stranger watches. Simon wants to see how far he can take this..

("Open up for him, Darling. You don't even know him, and you're gonna be his sub. You're gonna open your mouth for him, pet. Be dirty.") Baz parts his lips, and sticks out his tongue. The stranger takes Baz by the back of the head with one hand and fucks his mouth with two fingers. Baz latches onto him and sucks. Simon increases his speed and Baz bobs his head over the man's fingers. One other customer has entered the hallway and is pretending to look at something on the shelves, while he watches the show before him. Simon fucks Baz faster. Baz mewls and the first man removes his fingers to unzip his fly and pull out his dick. He starts to masturbate by Baz's face and the second customer moves in to be closer. All of the other people still have no idea what's going on, even though they're so very close that Baz can hear their heartbeats. They could all look over at any minute. Simon pulls Baz back up to standing while he doggy fucks him. Both of the customers who have come to watch are jerking off in front of Baz, their eyes dark. Baz cries out and Simon scolds him..

("Bad. So very bad. Daddy told you to be quiet. We have to be quiet.") All four are sweating now, Baz is about to burst. He's only realizing now that he has to come without screaming. His eyes roll back into his head and Simon continues to fuck him while they're both standing. A third customer has entered the hallway and doesn't even bother pretending to browse. He keeps quiet though, wanting to see the hot and steamy couple fuck each other without getting caught by the store clerks. He moves to be next to the other voyeurs and pulls out his dick, which is already hard due to the erotic novel he was just glimpsing through. All three aim their cocks at Baz as they masturbate. Baz can't take it anymore. He focuses in again, focuses on just Simon..

("Please..pl..please Daddy...Can I touch it?...May I touch myself, Daddy?!") The three voyeurs can't hear any of the dirty talk, have no idea that Simon and Baz are sending dirty thoughts to each other telepathically, but they don't have to. One of them feels compassionately towards Baz and goes to his knees, in front of him. He takes Baz's cock in his hands and doesn't ask permission before giving the head a messy lick with his tongue. Baz's knees buckle beneath him but the other two men catch him by his arms. Simon has his wrapped around Baz's waist. He's fucking him like a dog in heat. The man on the ground sucks Baz off unmercifully. Baz realizes he can read other minds besides Simon's when he hears a stranger's voice in his head..

("So fucking hot. Want this boy's load to shoot down my throat. So nasty. Out in public. In front of all these people..So fucking nasty. Give me your honey, you little bitch..") Baz bites his lips at the words, and Simon fucks Baz harder than ever before...So close..so very close..Simon gives his lover permission to come, finally...

("Yes! Yes, darling I heard it too. He's so hungry, love. Be good. Give it to him, so fucking hot...feed him while Daddy breeds his love deep, deep into you, yes, yes, yes...") Baz surrenders and shoots his load down the stranger's throat at the same time Simon bites down hard on his neck and comes in Baz's ass. After swallowing Baz's load, the man removes his mouth from Baz's cock and licks his lips. He stands up easily and lightly slaps Baz on the cheek and spits down onto his face. Then, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he simply turns around and leaves. Baz and Simon collapse to their knees as Simon sends praises to his lover's mind..

("Oh Baz, Oh Pet. Such a good sub for your Daddies. So wicked, so dirty for me, Darling!...So wrong, it's so wrong in front of all these people..Could look over any moment. Could see you playing with your Daddies..") They forget the other two who both are still aiming at Baz's face with their dicks. One of them grunts and when Simon pulls Baz's face towards him to stick his tongue in his mouth, the two remaining voyeurs ejaculate, shooting load after load of cum onto both Simon and Baz's faces, their lips, their cheeks, their eyes..Baz and Simon lick each other's faces like kittens, lapping at their Daddie's milk. The two men catch their breath and turn around. The room is emptier than before, but there are still customers in the erotic section. The men leave the hallway one at a time, to be less conspicuous. Simon and Baz kiss each other lovingly for a good while before Baz whispers "Clean as a whistle." Simon holds Baz for few moments longer, petting him, kissing the top of his head as Baz nuzzles into his neck. After what seems like too short a time, both get up and leave the hallway and then leave the erotic section, finding themselves back with the Sci-Fi.

Simon feels a buzz coming from his phone. He checks his messages and Penny is asking them both to come to the registers to help her carry out her purchases. When Simon and Baz walk through the bookstore to the front registers, they don't see any of the voyeurs who were in the 'XXX' section with them. Penny raises an eyebrow at Simon and Baz who are holding hands.

"What? You couldn't find anything? Nothing new?" Another customer shushes Penny. Simon smiles to himself. To Baz, he thinks..

("The public sex was new, I guess. Sure you meant books, though.") Baz lets out a laugh and Penny frowns, confused. As Simon and Baz help Penny with her bags, Baz sends to Simon....("I can't wait to come here again.") Simon looks back at him and winks.

******

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
